Inuyasha's Redemption
by Aeta Aella
Summary: Inuyasha went to hell with Kikyo. Kagome is distraught, but what? Kikyo left Inuyasha alone in hell? Read and see what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Redemption.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Kagome's POV

He's…gone. Just like that gone. Not a word, not a glance, nothing to me. He didn't love me. I thought he did. I really did. And I loved him. But he loved her. He loved Kikyo. And now…they're in hell together. Down in the flames, in the torment. And they suffer that. Just to be together.

My heart feels like it's been ripped out and torn to shreds. He never did like me. I was only a shard detector. I should have known.

We had just killed Naraku. He was finally gone. We were so happy. The smiles, the joy, the laughter and then…I turned to Inuyasha with a huge grin. "Inuyasha! We did it!" I exclaimed in joy

"We?" he said coldly "Feh, you didn't help at all wench." He turned from me. He ran off. I being a fool followed him.

He met her there…at the tree where she had once bound me and she tried to pull him into hell the fist time. This time I needed no binds. I watched them sink into hell together….both of them smiling joyfully.

Oh, I was a fool! Why did I love him? Why? He was never kind to me. I thought he liked me from the way he protected me but…he was just protecting his shard detector.

Sango looks at me with such pity. Miroku is at her side, sturdy and strong. They love each other…like Inuyasha never loved me. Sango is already pregnant.

All my joy, my laughter my smiles are gone. Sucked out of me like they never were. I bid farewell to my friends and I think they know that they will not see me again, for Shippo is crying hard. I head, not to the well. But to the cliffs. I look out at the beautiful sea and I whisper one thing "Inuyasha…why?" and plunge off…to my death.

AUTHERS POV

"Why?" a cold voice laughs "Because you failed. I am alive. And I tricked you-for the last time." The demon who was once a man named Onigumo turned from the cliff and walked away- being joined by a thought dead Priestess. "Come along, My dear Kikyo. You were so very clever to trick the half breed into thinking you were going to hell with him."

"Clever? I am but it was not needed to fool Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a fool. I am glad my mate now is such a strong demon" Kikyo said latching her arms around his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

INUYAHSA'S POV

Burning. Pain. Blood. Torture. Agony.

That's all I know. That and the questions that constantly float in my head. _Why? Why was I such a fool? Why did I believe Kikyo would be here with me? Why was I so cold to Kagome? Why didn't I stay with her? Why didn't I know then what I know now…that I love her….why?_

A/N- R+R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Kagome's POV

I close my eyes as I plunge to my death but instead of a burst of pain as I hit the rocky ground I feel strong arms around me. I open my eyes to look into the shocked face of Koga. Koga, who is now happily mated with Ayame as he promised so long ago. "Kagome, did you fall?" he asked in his rough voice, setting me down.

"No." I say in my voice, that is now longer continually happy, but continually depressed. I notice the camp he has set up around the bottom of the cliff. It is bustling with the wolf demons of his tribe. Ayame comes out holding a little baby wolf demon in a fur blanket.

"Why would you do that Kagome?" she asked me. She then remembers Inuyasha and looks sad "Oh….I understand now…." She hands the child to Koga and puts her arms around me "I know it hurts, but you can't just give up!" she tells me.

I pull away "tell me that when the one you…you love denies you and goes to hell to be with the one he does love. Tell me that then." I say to her harshly. I start to run away and they watch me go sadly. I hate them. I hate Sango and Miroku. I hate all the happy couples, in love and exuberant. It's not fair! It's not fair at all! Why is it so bad for me? Why…..

Kikyo's POV

I sit up from the bed that Naraku and I share and then stand, pulling a robe around myself. Naraku restored my true body to me and I am no longer made of clay. I stand on the balcony looking down on the hordes of demons preparing to attack the rest of Japan. Naraku and I will rule over all! And what's more…..we shall have an heir. My hand is on my belly, I can sense the child growing within. Japan will tremble in fear!

Inuyasha's POV

The pain is never ending. The only thing keeping me from going completely insane is the memories of Kagome I cling onto with all my will. Her beautiful chocolaty eyes, her ruby redf mouth, her delicate skin, her perfect everything! I hate myself for hurting her so. I'd do anything to see her, to tell her how sorry I am….anything….

Then a beauteous woman appears to me. Her robes are white and finely made, her eyes deep blue. Her mouth is plump and her scent is of cinnamon. She has a glowing halo above her head and large wings. "Oh, foolish hanyou…" she says to me and her voice is like a thousand birds singing. I think _she is nothing compared to Kagome_

"You have done so much good after meeting Kagome. You were not to go here but to heavan. But you went here of your own accord. Well, there is a way I can help. But are you willing to give up anything to help Kagome and destroy Narku and Kikyo?"

"Yes…" my rasping hurt voice croaks out "anything for Kagome…"

A/N- Bit of a cliffhanger there. Thanks to my reviewers so far!

StoryLover226  
sacred-priestess  
xiDOREyoux

k1ta.Ky0ko  
Sakura 15  
Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Author's POV

Over the next year the angel named Bijin worked tirelessly to grant Inuyasha a return to life. The angel couldn't get him out right away because he was in hell and the 'we' she had referred to was a faction of angels who believed he should be given another chance. But there were many conservative angels who believed that if you're in hell you should stay there. Not to mention that hell didn't want to give up any of its souls. But Bijin and her friends continued to try and bring the others to their point of view. And Inuyasha continued to suffer in hell, but now with a newfound strength at the hope of seeing and helping Kagome.

Kagome…she wandered the countryside her constant suicide attempts always being foiled in some manner. The Shikon No Tama had been entrusted to Kaede. Kereii Obake Josei (Lovely Ghost Woman) was what the villagers called her. Her skin was white as flour, her hair grew lank and lifeless and her eyes lost their cheerful glow and became dull. Every other day Miroku cast the spell on her like the spell Dark Priestess Tsubaki had once cast on her. He then forced her to eat and then released her from the spell. The rest of the time she wandered Japan trying to kill herself in various ways.

Kagome's POV

Why won't they let me alone to die? No matter what I do I never succeed. When I attempted to drown myself a water demon attacked me, pushing me out of the water. When I attempted to hang myself the branch always broke and turned out to be rotten. When I put myself in the path of several demons they never seemed to take notice of me. I ate poison herbs but after I blacked out I always awoke. I suspect either Kaede or Miroku come and heal me. Why? I just want to end my pain.

I could go to my era and find a way to die there but I want to be in this era when I die. I want to be in the time where I met Inuyasha. I know he didn't love me but….I loved him….I did….and even if he didn't love me or want to stay with me I want to be in his time when I die.

Miroku's POV

Poor Kagome. It's been a year now and she still is like this. I wonder if what we are doing is indeed what is right for her. Maybe she would be happier if we let her die. But Sango won't let me even bring it up, though I know she wonders the same.

She gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. I'm a father. That fills me with wonder and amazement. Chame is the boy and Arashi is the girl. Chame means playful or mischievous and Arashi means storm. They are eight months old now and Shippo loves to help Sango take care of them. Sango is radiant as a mother. She is already pregnant with another. Her belly curves out slightly in the most delightful way.

Kagome never seems to notice anything. I don't know what to do. I wish I could help her. I wish.

Naraku's POV

A girl. Only a few months old and ten killings to her credit. What a little murdersome darling! I named her Akui, or Malice. It seems fitting for a child of mine. Her blood red eyes show the savagery and fear that makes me immensely proud of her.

My army continues to grow and that pale little miko-wannabe continues to haunt the land. I'll crush her soon enough. Oh, my plans are going along splendidly! Kikyo nurses our little Akui and I will be the new emperor before she reaches the age of two! But first to take care of the monk and his demon-slayer wife…

A/N- I know I didn't really say what happens after the cliffy last chapter but it will come up in future chapters, don't you worry! And in case anyone wants to know I got all the names from my new Japanese-English dictionary. What do you guys think of the names? Review and tell me! And in case you wanted to know Bijin means beautiful woman. I'm so happy I'm getting so many reviews! Thanks to all of my reviewers!

k1ta.Ky0ko

Sakura 15  
Akari-san  
magic15  
i-luv-the-cat-sohma52


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters- except for the children I do own those 

Kagome's POV

This has to work. I can't see how it won't work. I hold an arrow in my hand. I remember all the times I helped Inuyasha fight Naraku with my bow and arrows. I remember the time I pulled the arrow out and set him free. He looked so peaceful, just like he was sleeping. I remember when I shot that arrow and split the Shikon No Tama. That was a turning point in my life. I wonder what would have happened if Buyo hadn't run into the well house that day. I never would have tripped onto this other world. I probably would have become Hojo's girlfriend…I wouldn't be doing so poorly in school. It would be different. But would it be better? I suppose I'll never know.

I put the point of the arrow to my chest. I feel the sharp point press against my chest. I close my eyes. Death….I come to you now.

Bijin's POV

"Inuyasha!" I cry flying quickly to his part of hell where he has suffered for so long "Inuyasha, she needs you! Kagome needs you!" I say and the power the other angels have given to me for this one deed that we had finally talked them into. Inuyasha stood up, his many hurts disappearing. His amber eyes flame with conviction. He will help her if he had to die. He slowly rose up in the air and I concentrated on making him go faster. He broke through back to the land of the living, his body healed and restored. He is what he was when he surrendered himself unto hell. He is the hanyou Inuyasha and he will save his love. I retreat back to heaven to tell the others of the completed deed.

Inyuasha's POV

I smell. I smell her. She was here. I follow the scent amazing at how I was perfectly restored. I am just as I was over a year ago. I continue to follow Kagome's beautiful scent of lavender.

Kagome's POV

I push the arrow towards my heart wanting peace and death to come at last. But something holds the end of the arrow, not allowing it to pierce my skin. I open my eyes "Miroku, please just let me-" I say when I see the hand. It was clawed and callused. Just like Inuyasha's. My gaze travels along the arm which wore a sleeve from Inuyasha's robe of the Fire Rat. It was his robe. I look up almost afraid of what I would see. "Inu…Inuyasha?"

A/N- Thanks for the reviews

Akari-san

k1ta.Ky0ko

Sakura 15

Read and Review! What do you guys think? Is this a cliffy? Should Kagome forgive Inuyasha for leaving her?


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter Five

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

Kagome's POV

I look into the golden eyes of him…the one who betrayed me, who left me for her….for Kikyo…..

_This is a dream; it can't really be happening, Inuyasha can't really be here. He's in hell….people don't come back from hell. Well, Kikyo did but Uasue _(A/N- I think that was her name) _is dead now, right? And why would Inuyasha save **me** anyhow? I'm not the one he loves…_

"Kagome." His voice reaches my ears. His voice sounds like he has been screaming or something for a long time. He pulls the arrow away from him and drops it on the ground "Kagome, I-"

"Shut up." I tell him harshly. "You ruined my life, you stupid mutt." I pull away from him and glare. All the anger and frustration in me boils to the surface. "Go back to hell with your love, Kikyo"

He looked as if I had slapped him. "Ka-Kagome-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! SIT!" I yelled and angrily started to run away tears running down her cheeks and hating myself for crying over him, he didn't deserve her tears. Why did he have to come back? I was finally going to die…finally….

When she was a far distance away I knelt down and started to cry, my face buried in my hands. All this time of pain….just for some stupid hanyou who didn't even love me!

_Then why did he stop you from killing yourself? Why did he come back?_

An annoying voice in my mind said, but I ignored it. That was the same part who thought Inuyasha had loved me back before he went to hell with Kikyo. Back before the pain….

Inuyasha's POV

I get up and out of the newly formed crater and look after my beautiful goddess. I suppose I deserve this treatment for being foolish enough for choosing Kikyo. I'll follow her though. I love her. I do. I love her with all my heart and would do anything to protect her.

I follow her path quickly, following the scent of tears. "Kagome…please, I'm sorry" I say as soon as I reach her.

She stands up "Just leave me alone! Go back to the one you chose!" she said in a voice that is so sad it hurts me.

"Kagome…Please listen to me…" I ask her looking at her pleadingly "Please let me tell you-"

"No!" she yells "You had your chance. You should've told me before you went to hell. I don't want to hear it!"

I grab her shoulders gently and make her look at me "You can make me be quiet after if you want and forbid me from coming near you except when you're in danger but please just let me tell you what has happened in the past year. Please Kagome."

She looks into me eyes then looks away. "Fine. Tell me your tale."

Sango's POV

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shh Chame, it's okay honey, don't cry." I tell my crying son, rubbing his back "What is the matter honey?" I ask but he just continues to cry. Miroku is trying to calm down Arashi who is crying in just the same way. "They're not hungry, their diapers are clean, they don't need to be burped, we've tried everything! What is it?" I ask him getting desperate. They haven't acted like this before.

Then I sense something and by the look on Miroku's face he senses it to. "Miroku! We have to get the children somewhere safe!" I yell to him, running towards our house. For what is coming is not something I want near our children.

A/N- two cliffies! I'm evil aren't I? Review please! Thanks to my reviewers, you make me so happy! .

Thanks to-

InuyashaLovesKagome000

i-luv-the-cat-sohma52

Sakura 15

Magic15


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter Six

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't own Inuyasha. But maybe if I start saving up….

Kagome's POV

I sit on the hill and listen to Inuyasha's tale.

"When I…I went to hell…." He says and I interrupt.

"With Kikyo." I say coldly.

"Yes. With Kikyo." He agreed sadly. "It was horrible Kagome. The demons there are worse then the demons up here. They put you through the worst torture you could ever imagine. It's like a permanent nightmare. And Kikyo…In one of my more lucid moments I noticed that she wasn't there. The demons there laughed at me how she had only been there for an extremely short amount of time before she left. She left. I put myself into that torture-for nothing!" his voice is filled with anguish, yet it doesn't soften my heart towards him-much.

"I stayed there for over a year. In that time…They tore me, my soul apart and I'm still struggling to put it back together. It did help me with one thing and that one thing is worth all the pain I went through." He looks in my eyes and the honesty and love in them scare me. "I realized how I feel for you. I realize that I didn't love Kikyo. Maybe I did, long ago but I don't think it was real love. It just doesn't compare to what I feel for you." He looked at me with half hopeful eyes half scared and I looked away. I wasn't going to answer him. I want the rest of his story. He looks disappointed and continues. "A bit less than a year ago an angel came to me. She and a group of angels wanted me to have a second chance. But I had to agree that I would be willing to do anything. Anything to protect the one I love. You."

I start at this. Does he really love me? He left me, went to Kikyo….I can't believe he can just say this…I mean, he did pick her…but she left him….Am I just the back-up?

He continues. "I agreed and she went back to heaven to convince the rest of the angels to allow me the second chance. Finally they were all in agreement and I was freed from my endless torture and I stopped you from ending your life." He watches me to see what my reaction is.

"Inuyasha…." I start.

Miroku's POV

We reach our house and put Chame and Arashi in a safe room with Kirara and then rush out of the house. Sango holds her hiraikotz (A/N- Can anyone tell me the right spelling? I can't remember just now….) ready for battle.

A large horned bulk of a demon lumbers over to our house. One of it's massive hands swings towards me faster then I would ever think something of that size could move. I throw myself out of the way and Sango throws her weapon at the face of the demon. The demon howls in pain from the giant boomerang striking his face and while it screamed, stumbled towards our house. Chame and Arashi! I realize with a start. This monster would kill them if he stepped on our house! And something almost as frightening that sends cold chills down my back- on the demons back….is a spider….Naraku is back.

A/N- Aren't I evil? Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Look up. Besides the word Author, does it say Rumiko Takahashi? It shouldn't. Because I'm not her. And I don't own Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha…." She says then trails off. I can smell her confusing emotions. I guess she doesn't know what to think or feel. Then I smell something else and that smell astounds me.

"Naraku." I say.

She looks startled "What?"

"Naraku. I smell Naraku!" I say, standing up in alarm. "From that way!" I say, pointing to the east.

"That's ridiculous, Inuyasha! He's dead!" She protests, but looks worried. After all, Naraku did trick us once before. That was when we kissed….She calmed me out of my demonic state.

"Kagome, I know what I smell. And…" I hesitate, knowing she's going to insist on going to help.

"And what?" she demands.

"And…Miroku and Sango are there too." I tell her, somewhat reluctantly.

Her eyes are full of determination. She stands up, grabbing a quiver of arrows and a bow. She starts to run in the direction I pointed out and I smile a bit. Same Kagome. I run after her, catching up easily "Kagome, You'll never get there in time. Let me carry you on my back." I plead.

She ignores me, continuing to run "No."

"Kagome! Do you want to help Miroku and Sango or not?" I demand.

She stops and sighs. "Fine." She said and she goes onto my back "But hurry!" she says.

I smile. I knew she wouldn't be able to say no once I said that. I wonder how my friends have been doing since I went to hell. I just know Sango's pissed at me. Hell, I'm pissed at me. I start to run, pleased that I can still go as fast as I used to. We reach the battlefield in minutes, just as a large demon is bringing his foot down onto a hut where crying issues from. Kagome jumps off and I draw my Tetseiga. "Wind Scar!" I yell and my attack slices across the demons back. He howls in pain and fals back a bit, his foot landing next to the hut instead of on it.

"Inuyasha?" I hear. The voice belongs to Sango and she is shocked; with good reason I suppose. She runs over to me and Kagome, her Hirakotsu held firmly in her hand. Miroku follows her. They both were nearly identical expressions of shock.

"Hai, it is me." I tell them. Sango looks indecisive for a minute, then slaps me. I don't say anything. I know I deserve it. I can smell her pregnancy on her. "It's a boy." I tell her. She looks pleased. So does Miroku.

"Lets concentrate on that demon right now" Kagome says, her bow strung and held ready. Miroku, Sango and I nod and turn to the demon. When we see something that shocks us to the core. The demon…is dead. With my hearing I hear something even odder. It comes from inside the demon.

"What happened to the demon?" Sango asked confused. I shake my head and approach the demon. There are no marks of death, no wounds, nothing. It's just not breathing. As I get closer I see a thin line on the demon's side. Suddenly the line opens and I see something that shocks me even more….

Sesshomaru's POV

I stop. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" the twelve year old at my side asks.

"Don't bother our Lord, Rin!" The toad, Jaken admonishes her then looks at me "But, why did you stop Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I smell my wretched half-breed brother. Let us go and see why he came back to the world of the living." I say and start towards where I smell the hanyou's scent from. A dull curiousity fills me. Why is Inuyasha back? I thought he was in hell with that twice dead miko…Kinky-ho or something…..

Whatever, I will know soon enough.

A/N- I decided to add Sesshomaru into the story. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a case of Writers Block! I'm sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Escpecially the nice little cliffy I left there for you. Who do you think killed the demon? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's POV

The group gasps as the thin line is pushed open and they see Arashi and Chame. Sango rushes forwards and removes her children from the dead demon. She cuddled them, unconcerned about the blood on them getting on her.

"What happened? How did my children get in that demon? How did that demon die?" Miroku asked, bewildered.

"I don't know" Kagome said, confused as well. "But, we all have a lot to talk about. Let's go into your house, alright?"

Sango nodded and led the way in, handing Chame to Kagome, who held him carefully. Miroku and Inuyasha followed them.

"You two stay here, we need to clean up Arashi and Chame and ourselves as well." Sango told Miroku and Inuyasha. She, Kagome and the children went to the children's room.

Inuyasha looked towards Miroku, only to be met with a staff falling upon his head, right in between his ears.

"OW! What the hell was that for, monk?" he demanded, rubbing his head.

"That was for making Kagome lonely and suicidal for a year." He said shaking his head. "Why are you back from hell?" he asked.

Inuyasha looked away "Kikyo abandoned me. She was just tricking me. I should have known…."

"Well, yeah! How the hell could you pick her? I mean she wore those big concealing pants and Kagome wore that short little skirt…." Miroku trailed off and a dreamy look came in his eye.

Until Inuyasha punched him. "Hey! Aren't you married? And don't talk about Kagome like that!" he said angrily. "Hentai."

Miroku rolled his eyes "Good to know you haven't changed Inuyasha" he said dryly.

"Anyways, what happened to the kitsune runt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shippou? He went to live with Kaede." Miroku said shrugging. "He never got over how sad and depressive Kagome became. She was like a mother to him, you'll remember."

"Feh, like I need you heaping more guilt on me, monk." Inuyasha said, his ears twitching. "The old bat's still alive?"

"Yes, Kaede-san is still alive" Miroku said rolling his eyes. "You could show a _little_ more respect, you know?"

"I could…but what's the fun in that?" Inuyasha smirked.

Miroku sighed, shaking his head. "Inuyasha, will you ever grow up?"

"Feh" Inuyasha shrugged "I see you have some pups…" he said grinning.

Miroku grinned, full of fatherly pride "Yes, we had twins. Chame is the boy and Arashi is the girl."

"Mischief and Storm? Interesting names…" Inuyasha said "I always knew you and Sango would get together-once you stopped being such a pervert."

With Sango and Kagome

"Sango-chan I'm so confused." Kagome confided in her friend "I love him but he abandoned me. He picked Kikyo. But now he says that was a mistake and he came back to protect me. What do I do Sango-chan? Forgive him?'

"I think you should do what feels right to you Kagome-chan. I know that while he was gone you were so miserable you wanted to end your life. Maybe you should consider forgiving him." Sango told her friend, washing little Chame.

Kagome dried off Arashi with a cloth, starting to dress her in a small green kimono. "I don't know Sango-chan. I guess I'll have to think about it." She sighed.

Sango dressed Chame in a dark blue outfit, holding him carefully. "That's all anyone can ask. Now let us go back to the boys."

Naraku's POV

The little runts destroyed the demon. How the hell did those runts kill the demon? Akui seems almost to sense my anger, her features turning even more malevolent. A pity Kikyo died in child birth. Or was it a few days after? Whatever, I have my heir if she had survived, I would have killed her myself.

Akui is very thin, her ribs visible. What hair she is is all but white. Her cold colorless eyes are devoid of emotion. She's beautiful.

A/N- I'm trying to make my chapters longer. I'm sorry for taking so long with this one! I hope you all like it! R+R!


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's Redemption 9

Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Inuyasha, but I can dream, can't I?

Inuyasha's POV

I look up immediately, smelling that blessed scent of Kagome waft to my nose. Secounds later she, Sango and the twins appear in the room. Sango holds the young boy and Kagome, the girl. That delectable lavender scent is stronger now that Kagome is in the same room. Then another, less welcome scent reaches my nose. "Fluffy!" I say, jumping up.

Kagome sighs, the look on her face plainly saying _Can we just relax for one hour without an interruption? Just once?_

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku says, standing up just as fast. "We better go see what he wants."

I roll my eyes "Miroku, you baka what does he always want?" but I stand up and we all leave the small house were Sesshoumaru is, the little green toad and the young girl behind him.

The girl, I think her name was Rin smells a bit different. Before it was simply of roses, with overtones of Sesshoumaru's scent on it from their extended contact. But now it's different. I have to think for a second but then it comes to me. The young woman isn't a girl anymore. I wonder if Fluffy noticed? I wonder what he told her? I would have given anything to watch that exchange….

But, wait that's not the only new scent from her. It's like the first new scent but different….I've smelled that scent before, I just can't place exactly where I did. What is it? Sesshoumaru has a slightly different smell as well. Not like his usual smell of snow and mountain streams. Odd….

Also, her kimono is different. It's now a light red with dark red cherry blossoms on it. The obi is light yellow and slightly larger. It's made of better fabric too. Not silk but….I'm not sure exactly what. It's softer then silk, and similar to silk. Where have I seen it before? Oh, now I remember! My mother, Iyazoi, wore a kimono of similar fabric. It was made of the silk from the silk worm demons.

"Konichiwa, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru greets me.

"Konichiwa" I say "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" I ask my hand on Tetseiga's hilt.

"Why are you back in the world of the living, hanyou?" He asked me in his crisp, cold voice. "Why are you not in the underworld as I knew you to be?"

"I was brought back to defend the one I love most." I say stiffly. I can see the somewhat sorrowful and slightly angry look on Kagome's face. Guilt plagues me for what must be the millionth time.

He nods and then shoots a look at Rin. His look is slightly plaintive, to my shock.

"Hai, Koibito. You _do_ have to do this." She tells him firmly. Our group falls over in shock at what she just called Sesshoumaru.

"What…_what_ did you just call Sesshoumaru?" I finally manage to say, in a dry raspy voice. The look on my face, indeed on the face of everyone other then Jaken, Rin and Fluffy is one of almost comical shock.

"Koibito. Sweetheart." She told me looking puzzled. "What is so surprising, Inuyasha and friends?"

Kagome looked close to fainting "You and him…but you're so….and he's so….but…." she stuttered, completely shocked and confused.

I know how she feels. Sesshoumaru, the almighty Lord of the Western Lands, the self proclaimed hater of humans, the demon who hates me just because I'm half demon and a horrible addition to the glorious members of our family, has taken a human mate? It's stunning! "But…you _hate_ humans!" I say in shock.

He made a bit of an abashed face "I _did_." He sighed and then with a his normal emotionless face said in an almost choking tone "I…._apologize_ for the many times I have tried to kill you, wounded you, insulted you, hurt your friends, so on and so forth. Can you…." And here he did choke on these unwelcome words then with a meaningful nudge from Rin he continued "Can you ever forgive me, little brother?"

_Thump_

That was the sound of everyone including me falling over or fainting in utter shock.

Kaede's POV

"Kaede, Kaede!" The excited young kitsune said, dancing around me with a joyful grin on his face "Do you smell, do you smell?" he demanded eagerly.

"No, Shippou-kun I do not smell. What is it thee scent young kitsune?"

"It's Inuyasha, Inuyasha! I smell Inuyasha!" he laughed "Now Kagome will be happy and we'll all be in a big happy group again! I can be Kagome's child again, and she'll take her tests and bring candy and ramen for Inuyasha! And he'll hit me and I'll cry and Kagome will sit him, and everything will be right again!" he said with such exuberance.

"That's great Shippou-kun. Now, why don't thee and I make some tea and wait for them to come by." I say smiling kindly at the excited kitsune. I though, know that Inuyasha is probably not back from hell and it is more Sesshoumaru's scent he smells and is misinterpreting it. But I cannot bear to tell him that, and I will let him figure it out and his own.

He nods and takes my hand, heading to where we store the tea. I cannot help wishing that Inuyasha really would come back and young Kagome would be happy again. It breaks my heart to see that young girl. That foolish baka Inuyasha! If he did come back, I'd be certain to make sure that rosary never came off! But….he won't come back. My sister has her heart around his heart. Kami help Inuyasha.

A/N- How was that? I know Rin is very young, but people back then would marry very young. So while the group is stunned by Sesshoumaru marrying a human, Kagome is also stunned by the twelve year old marrying a who-knows-how old. I hope you guys like it! R+R!


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's Redemption 10

Disclaimer: Who exactly thinks I own Inuyasha? That's right no one. So there. :P

Author's POV

They all struggled up, their eyes practically dangling out of their sockets. "You…._APOLOGIZE_?" Inuyasha said in astonishment. "What the hell did you do to my brother wench?" he demanded from Rin. "This isn't my brother is it? It's one of those rob- its from Kagome's era! Or a colon!"

(A/N- he means robot and clone just so you know)

"Who dare you suggest Rin would ever do something to me, little baka brother? Why I should-" Sesshoumaru growled his hand on Tokijin's hilt when Rin silenced him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Calm, Koibito. You have to admit it must be startling for Inuyasha-kun and his friends to hear Sesshoumaru-sama apologize." She said softly with a smile.

Sesshoumaru calmed down, his hand moving from the hilt to go around Rin's shoulders. "Well, Inuyasha? Do you accept my apology?" he asked his icy tones slightly warmer then normal from his proximity to Rin.

"I…uh….guess so?" Inuyasha said. Our favourite hanyou was terribly confused- even more so than normal.

"Good. Now you are all invited to our wedding." Sesshoumaru said, a tight smile curving his thin lips.

"Wedding?" Kagome protested "How old are you Rin-chan?"

"I am juni, Kagome-chan" Rin beamed.

(Juni means twelve)

"Twelve? Twelve? And how old are you Sesshoumaru?" she demanded, starting to freak out.

"I am about eight centuries old." He shrugged.

(Remember, I'm just guessing here)

"800? Rin's not going to live any where near that time! Not to mention what an absurd amount of age difference there is! And she is too young to be married! To anyone!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha, you haven't told her?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising an eye brow. "I would think you would tell your intended mate about these matters…."

Inuyasha coloured "Okay, you are not my brother. My brother tries to kill me, not invite me to his marriages and tease me about girls."

"Intended mate?" Kagome demanded narrowing her eyes.

"Miroku, love…..Do you think now might be a good time to go?" Sango suggested, tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes, my beautiful wife. Let us go inside our house for a bit." He said taking Arashi gently from Kagome and following Sango inside their house. Nobody takes much notice when they leave.

"I never told Sesshoumaru nothing like that! He normally tries to kill me! When would I have had time to tell him that?" Inuyasha protested.

"But, Ototo! You too are such a good match!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "And it is a bit obvious those are your intentions from the way you have a panic attack when anyone tries to hurt her, or anyone near her. And don't think I haven't noticed how much better you fight when she's here. And how your scent is so much happier when you're near her. Personally I think she's a much better choice than that other priestess, kicky-whatever. She's nicer, smells better, better looking, likes Rin and doesn't try and come onto me when you're not here." He smirked wider at the stricken Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru!" he protested in an anguished tone.

"I _knew_ she was sleeping around!" Kagome said triumphantly to Rin. They had moved a fair distance away from the quarreling siblings to have a talk.

"Well, Kagome-chan, to be precise she was _trying_ to sleep around. I made sure Sesshoumaru stayed away from the harpy." Rin chirped happily. Kagome grinned and patted her on the back "Kagome, you and the others _will_ come to our wedding, won't you?" Rin asked anxiously.

"Of course Rin. Though you do love Sesshoumaru, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I do. He is everything to me. I will follow him around to the end of my days. I love him with all my heart. He is my Koibito and I wouldn't have it any other way." Rin said and from the way she said it you could just hear the love and devotion coming straight from her heart.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Then we'll definably come to your wedding."

Rin hugged her "Arigoto, Kagome-chan!" she said happily.

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, an angry, annoyed look on his face.

"Yes!" said Sesshoumaru with a smirk on his face that you could almost hear in his voice.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, I do not want Kagome to be my mate!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, you so do! It's in your face, your scent, in everything about you!"

"Fine, but she'd never like me!" he said making sure that the girls couldn't hear. "She's so angry and depressed, it's been like that ever since I-"

"Since you left her for the Kickyo bitch." Sesshoumaru said crossing his arms. "This is why everyone calls you a baka, baka!"

"I'm not a baka! Ok, going to hell with Kikyo and loving her in the first place was the dumbest ting I ever did. Ever. But I came back so I could protect her. I will **not** let anything happen to her!" he said fiercely.

"And that's how I know you two will make great mates. So I'll see you at the wedding?" Sesshoumaru smirked again. It was almost unnatural to see Sesshoumaru-sama smiling so widely.

"Sure, I….HEY! We are not going to be mates!" Inuyasha protested for the umpteenth time. One might notice how in such a short space of time, Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's relationship had changed from an "I'm going to kill you, you miserable excuse of a family member" to a "ha ha, you love her!" older/younger brother type relationship.

"Whatever, Ototo" Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes.

(Ototo means younger brother)

"Anyways, what were you talking about Sesshoumaru? That Inuyasha didn't tell me?" Kagome interrupted. The sound of her voice made Inuyasha almost swoon in adorement. (Shut up it's a word. Okay, it's not but I couldn't think of a word. So let's just drop it and pretend that adorement is a word, okay?)

"Well," Sesshoumaru started "When a mommy and a daddy demon love each other very much…."

"SESSHOUMARU!" the furiously blushing pair of Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the older demon.

"Oh, you already know about that part? Good, I won't need to go through that again." He said and when that left his mouth, Rin got a mischievously happy look on her face and Sesshoumaru's face actually turned red. A light red, but still a red. "Well, when a demon and a human mate…."

A/N- A bit of a cliffhanger here. I hope you guys like this chapter! R+R! Tell me if you like how I'm trying to add more detail and make each chapter longer!


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Please stop reminding me that I do not own. Please.

"Well, when a demon and a human mate there are a few options open to them. After the act of mating itself happens, both the demon and the human are transported to the resting place of the demons ancestors. Or, the last place one of the demon's ancestors died in the case of the lesser clans." Sesshoumaru started to explain. He then continued. "There, the spirits of the ancestors arise and take form. Now, if the human is young, the human can choose whether to become a hanyou, not something many choose, or to become immortal, until their mate dies. Your mother, Inuyasha, chose to become immortal until our father died. Then she was mortal again. And the immortality just means, barring a wound or great illness, the mate won't die. Rin chose the immortality. Now, if the human is older, she or he may choose immortality with youth, but not becoming a hanyou. And there is always the option of choosing nothing and just living out the normal lifespan, but none has ever chosen that option. But when you to mate-"

"We're not mating!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in unison, red-faced and embarrassed. Kagome more then Inuyasha. Rin giggled.

"_Sure_ you aren't." Sesshoumaru said rolling his eyes. "Anyways, if you mate then I can not be sure what will happen. Mikos and demons or mikos and half-demons have never mated before. Let me know what happens. The wedding's in two weeks from tomorrow at the castle. Do show up." He smiled and bowed to them.

"Arigato and Sayonara Kagome-chan! Gomen na for leaving so soon! Ja ne!" Rin called waving as she and Sesshoumaru left, Rin holding Sesshoumaru's hand. Her head was held high. Rin had caught her Sesshoumaru and it was obvious in both of their body language that he was hers and she was his. And they both would kill anyone who tried to come in between that.

"Sayonara Rin!" Kagome waved. "Sayonara Sesshoumaru!"

"Sayonara" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome started to walk away from Inuyasha, her thoughts drifting. _He said he loved me, yet protested so much when Sesshoumaru suggested we would mate….I knew he was lying. Could he even be serious? Damn him. He should go back to hell. I bet Kikyo's waiting._

Inuyasha followed her, being the idiot that he was, he didn't sense her anger or sadness. He was about to ask her where she was going "Ka-"

"WHAT?" she yelled, turning on him, flames in her eyes. Her figure was stiff and full of annoyance.

He faltered, gulping. "N-n-nuh-no-noth-nothing, Kagome…." He stuttered, moving back a bit.

"OSUWARI!" she snarled then stalked off.

He pulled himself out of the crater after a few minutes, bewildered. This had been a confusing day. First his brother, with a small human, then his brother apologizing, then his brother, playfully arguing with him and now Kagome flying off the handle for no reason he could see. Did the world go mad while he had been in hell?

Kagome stood next to the well, the well she hadn't gone to for a year. Her hand caressed the rough wood wistfully.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked softly, coming into the clearing around the well. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because of you!" she burst out angrily. Wasn't it obvious? Kami, Inuyasha was thick.

"Me? What did I do?" He asked gruffly.

"Earlier you said you loved me, but then you said you wouldn't mate with me. Is that how it is Inuyasha? Is it? You jerk." She said, her eyes tearing up. "You _jerk!_" and with that she jumped into the well, going home for the first time in a year.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned for a secound and then jumped after her quickly. He had to find out what he did this time. The bright lights enveloped him as he followed Kagome into the future.

A/N- Sorry I took so long updating. Don't kill me please! I had writer's block I'm sorry! And also one of my friends and me got into an argument. So, I'm really, really, really, really sorry! Gomen na!


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and have never claimed to.

Kagome climbed out of the well, looking around fondly at the well house. She had missed her family greatly. She left the well house calling "Okasan! Okasan, are you here? Souta? Ojiisan? Anyone?"

Kagome's mother opened the door, her eyes filled with tears. She rushed to her daughter that she hadn't seen for a year. "Kagome, Kagome, is that really you?" she sobbed, running her left hand over her daughter's head, her right arm tight around her. "Kagome, we thought you died! Oh my sweet, you worried us so much! Oh, Kagome…."

"Okasan…" Kagome said, hugging her mother back and starting to sob into her mother's chest. Her mother and her made their way blindly to the sitting room, where they sat on a couch and sobbed together.

Inuyasha came out a bit after, smelling the salty smell of tears mixed with Kagome and her mother's scents. He winced and followed the sense to the living room, watching as they sobbed together.

"Oh, Okasan, Inuyasha chose Kikyo." Kagome sobbed to her mother, not noticing Inuyasha there. "He wentr to hell with her, and it hurt so bad. I loved him and he had picked her. My heart felt like it had been ripped apart. I tried to kill myself, but it didn't work. It just made me feel worse. And then he came back. The bastard is trying to get me to believe Kikyo was tricking him and he realizes that he really loves me. Only, when someone else suggested it, he denied it. I should have known. And I almost believed him!"

"Oh, kami. My poor child." Her mother said, hugging her daughter, and running her hand across her head. "My poor baby." She crooned to her miserable daughter, glaring daggers at Inuyasha. _How could you?_ Her eyes asked him _how could you hurt my baby so bad?_

Stunned, Inuyasha backed away, fleeing the room as fast as he could, guilt boiling in his chest. _How could I hurt her so bad? How could I? I don't deserve to live!_ His pain racked thoughts sounded in her head as he fell to his knees in front of the well, tears streaming down his face. "I, I didn't want to hurt her. I love her. I do." He said to himself.

"Why did you hurt my sister?" Souta asked, coming into the well house, a confused look on his face.

"I, didn't mean to." Inuyasha whispered, shamed to the bone. "I never would want to hurt Kagome."

"But you did, Inu-nii-san." Souta said quietly. "You better make this up to her, she's really hurt."

"I know I need to make this up to her. Any suggestions?" he asked a bit desperately.

"Apologize." Souta said simply. "A heartfelt apology. And even that might not work. Good luck, Inu-nii-san."

"Thanks Souta." Inuyasha said, standing up and heading to the living room.

Kagome's mother looked at him with a warning look. It plainly said _Hurt my baby again and I'll rip you to shreds, bitch._ She gently let go of her daughter, standing up and leaving the room.

Kagome refused to look at him, her tears still fresh on her face. "What do you want, you miserable baka?' she asked bitterly.

"Kagome…." He started. "Kagome, I'm so so sorry…"

She looked at him, her expression unreadable. "I'm sure you are. You're always sorry aren't you? But that doesn't stop you from doing something again. I'm getting really sick of this."

"Kagome, I know I can be a stupid baka." Inuyasha admitted, looking down. "But I hate hurting you. Whenever I do, it makes me feel lower then dirt. I do love you, and I'll tell everyone in both era's if you wish. I denied it to Fluffy because…well, I still don't trust him…what if he went back to normal and decided to kill you?"

Kagome looked at him, her expression softening. "I don't think that will happen. But, alright I forgive you. For _that_." She said, then stood up. "We're staying here for a bit."

"Alright." Inuyasha said, bowing his head with a smile. She forgave him! She forgave him…


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha, I do not.

Kagome's POV

There he is. That stubborn, rude, blunt, cute BAKA! Cute? Damn it. No matter how hard

I try I can't stop my feelings for him. He's asleep, lying on my bed. His adorably doggy ears twitch in his sleep. I love him. And he is amazingly sorrowful for what he did. He loves me. But does he really? How am I supposed to know if he truly cares for me? He could be just being a bastard again. How can I figure this out?

I stand up from my desk, quietly leaving my room. I need a walk and some fresh air to clear my head. I walk down the stairs in my house, waving to my Ojiisan to show I'm going. I open the door, going down the many, many steps. As I now walk down the sidewalk, I am consumed by my thoughts.

I love him, and he says he loves me. Why should I reject him? I want him, I desperately want, no need him! But, I don't want him to hurt me again. This past year was like my heart being ripped out again and again, every time I would look besides me, and he wasn't there. Every time I would trip and fall, and he wasn't there to catch me. Every time I felt like going home, and he didn't growl and complain. When I would make ramen and he wouldn't hover around me waiting for it. Every time Kouga came by, him not there going into a rage. Whenever Shippou said something cheeky, him not beating him. Not hearing a crash when I said osuwari. It just ground my heart over and over again.

I look up. Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I had wandered into unfamiliar territory. I sigh, continuing to walk, hoping I'll find somewhere I recognize soon. It seems I have gotten into a neighborhood, with kids running around playing.

I stop one, a little grey haired child that instantly tugs on my heartstrings. She's adorable! Her eyes are a light brown and her skin nicely tanned. She wears this lovely blue kimono that resembles the ones children in the Feudal Era wore. "Hi honey, what's your name?" I ask her, kneeling down to her height.

"I'm Kaluna." She said in this little voice that sounds a bit rough. I notice her fingernails could do with some cutting, they're sharp and long! I don't know how she avoids hurting people or things with those….claws!

"Hello Kaluna. I'm Kagome. Could you tell me where your Mommy or Daddy is? I'm a bit lost and need to find a way back home." I ask her with a smile.

"Okay, Kagome. Come with me." She said, taking my hand in her, the claws of nails somehow not piercing my skin. She smirked an oddly familiar smirk at me and ran off. She's extraordinarily fast for a child and I stumble while trying to keep up. We thread through back yard, stores, and kami knows what else until we finally stop by a large, cozy looking house that instantly appeals to me. "OJIISAN!" she yells, walking into the house. "WE HAVE A VISITOR!"

"COMING KALUNA!" a mature, feminime voice calls, and I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Soon, a woman appears and I gasp in surprise.

A/N- Well, it's been so long since I last had a cliffhanger that I figured you'd all like another one. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha's Redemption 14

Disclaimer: Still do not own him. 

The woman who came down the hall was stunning to say the least. She looked around thirty with wrinkles around her deep, lovely brown eyes. She had laugh lines around her lovely plump lips. Her hair, black as night was covered at the top by a green kerchief. She wore a long, simple kimono, green with golden leafs decorating it. She resembled okaa-san and Kaede-baba! "Oh, is Sant-Oh! Kagome!" she said, with a small gasp.

"Kagome, I-" I heard from behind me. I spun around to see an older man, looking about thirty as well. He wore a black hat on his head, and seemed to be prematurely grey, for his hair was white as snow. His golden eyes blinked at me in confusion. "Ka-Kagome?" he stuttered, his voice rough, yet kind in a way. So familiar…

"Yes, darling, this is Kagome." The woman stepped in quickly. "This is Kagome, it seems she's lost her way, and is having some relationship problems. Let's do what we can to help her out, alright?"

"Feh" he shrugged, looking away determinedly. The lovely woman took that as an assent and grabbed my arm, hurrying me into the kitchen as I thought of how amazingly similar that was to Inuyasha.

"Tea, Kagome?" she asked, not bothering to wait for an answer as she pulled out some Earl Grey and put the teapot to boil.

"How-how did you know-" I started, but she cut me off.

"About your problems? About you being lost? Why, you told me Kagome. You must have forgotten, are you feeling quite alright?" she asked, laying a hand to my head for a few secounds. "Your temperatures fine, it's probably just the stress you're under. Cookie?" she asked, placing a plate of homemade chocolate cookies in front of me.

"Yes, Arigoto." I say, taking a cookie and munching on it, watching this woman bustle around the kitchen like a whirl wind.

"Call me, Go-go-chan, that's what many of my friends call me." She told me with a kindly smile as she sat down finally, putting a steamy cup of tea in front of me, and sipping from hers. "Now, your shrine is all the way across the city, take a left at the end of this road, then get on the subway, that will get you to the road in front of your school. You can get home from there."

"Thank you, but how did you know where I live?" I ask, bewildered.

"Why, you told me, Kagome." She said calmly, sipping her tea. "Now, about your problems with this headstrong boy…." She said, trailing off with a significant look.

I coloured. "You don't need to bother with this, Go-Go-chan. You've been such a big help, and so kind. I really must leave-" I say standing up.

"Sit down." She said sharply and against my will, my legs folded and down I sat. "You're going to listen to what I have to say Kagome. You'll listen because you have no choice. You'll listen because this will have a great effect on your future."

I nodded. Who was this woman?

"Now, Inuyasha was an idiot. But he knows that, and you need to forgive him. He'd do anything; listen to me, _anything_ for you. Give him a chance and stop dwelling on what he did." She told me with a glint in her eye.

"But he picked _her_. I'm the fall back. He picked her first. Not me, her. And she betrayed him again! So know he wants me. If Kikyo came back with soft words I bet you he'd go with her." I say bitterly.

"Don't be foolish." She tells me, sipping her tea. "She left him to be tortured in hell. Do you really think he'd go back?"

"I…I don't know." I say quietly.

She sighed "Kagome, follow me." She said standing up. I stood up, following her out of the kitchen, wondering what's going on.

A/N- R+R please! Anyone think they know who Go-Go-chan is? I think I made it a bit obvious.


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha's Redemption Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome's POV

Go-Go-chan led me down the hall, before entering another room. She flipped on a light and handed me an envelope. "Open this when you get home, you'll understand then." She told me with a kind smile. I left the pure white room and then the house, walking home in a dazed stupor.

I walked up my stairs, into my room. I sat on my bed. I opened the envelope and saw a picture of me, Inuyasha, Shippou and a little baby. The baby was undoubtedly ours. It had my eyes and Inuyasha's ears.

Then…that meant….was Go-Go-chan….me? Then that man, Kaluna they were….oh Kami….

I was shocked. But then I smiled. "INUYASHA!" I called and he was in my room in a matter of secounds.

"What is it Kagome? Are you hurt?" he demanded. I smiled, handing him the picture. He gazed at it, bewildered. "What…who….keh?"

"I met this older woman today." I explained, patting the part of the bed besides me. He sat and I continued. "I think she was me."

"How?" he asked with a frown. He obviously wasn't seeing the obvious.

I blushed. "Obviously, you and me became a couple and lived in your era and I somehow survived all the way back to this era." I informed him. He opened his mouth to speak, red himself. I put a finger on his mouth, silencing him. "Inuyasha….I apologize for not trusting you. I know now you would never leave me." I tell him and then kiss him, gently, lovingly. He kisses back, to my delight.

Naraku's POV

I look at my little Akui, killing yet another demon. She's so very strong. I smile, turning away to speak to Kagura when suddenly I feel pain…in my back. The knife was wrenched out and I turned to look at my smirking daughter. "There's poison on it Father." She tells me. "You'll die very soon."

"Why?" I croak out, feeling the poison working its deadly magic. "Why Akui?"

"Because, _Father_, I truly am your daughter. What did you expect?" she asked with a smirk…my smirk….

And I die. And as I die I think _That's my girl…_

Author's POV

Kagura blinked in surprise, and then gasped her heart back in her chest. She bowed to Akui, and snatching Kanna's hand, leaped onto her feather, running off.

Akui, the unearthly child, a mix of a zombie miko and a half-demon, stood there for a secound. Then she walked. "Ku ku ku." She snickered.

"My love!" Kagura said, landing in front of Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Rin. "My love I'm free!"

"Oh my darling!" Jaken cried in happiness. He ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm so pleased for you!" He and Kagura embraced tightly, lost for words to say. Kanna, Sesshoumaru and Rin just sort of stared at them, slack jawed. Then, as one they shuddered.

Jaken and Kagura bowed to them and wandered off into the woods, giggling and whispering soft things to one another.

Kanna, Sesshoumaru and Rin shuddered once more. "Ew. Just ew." Rin said and Kanna nodded in agreement.

And Rin and Sesshoumaru married, same with Kagome and Inuyasha, Jaken and Kagura, and Kaede and Toutosai. Many, many children were born and had their own adventures, to defeat the evil Akui. But that's another story.

A/N- Yes, this is the end. I hope you all liked it and please review this last chapter!


End file.
